An Unlikely Romance
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Ron is minding his own business when a girl comes hurtling down a stair case at him... he helps her but does this end up making things move forward for them? Or will his friends tell him that she is bad news?


**You never know who you're going to fall for...**

Ron was walking down the hallway to Potions, minding his own business as usual, when he heard a scuffle at the top of the nearby staircase. "God Millicent, you're such a slut!" the familiar voice of Gregory Goyle sounded.

"You're the one screwing Crabbe behind my back," Millicent Bullstrode shouted in return. There was a resonating smacking sound. This was followed by a scream. Ron reached the bottom of the staircase just in time to see her hurtling down and landed on the floor in a heap. Ron ran over to her and flipped her so she was lying on her back now.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, his crystal eyes shining with anxiety.

"Why do you care?" she spat, trying to get up, but utterly failing when she realized that she couldn't put any weight on her right leg.

"I just don't like seeing girls hurt," he said, shrugging and starting to smile slightly. He picked up her right leg and felt it tenderly. It was already starting to swell, indicating broken bones in her ankle and the top of her foot. "It looks as if you've got a few broken bones."

"Damn him," she muttered. Ron knelt down beside her and gingerly scooped her into his strong arms and stood up. "W—what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm carrying you to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is gonna want to have a look at that," he said, indicating her leg as he started walking up the stairs.

"You don't have to," she said quietly. "I know I'm not exactly small… I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Believe me, you're not that heavy, and I'm pretty strong," Ron said reassuringly. He wasn't trying to boast, he just wanted her to feel safe with him. He carried her through the halls, receiving very odd looks from all four houses and they walked. "So, what was the fight about?"

"Oh, well, Greg and I broke up and he likes to rub it in my face that I can't get anyone to go with me now," she said. "He doesn't understand that some people don't always like to have a significant other all the time."

"I know the feeling," Rom murmured and chuckled. The vibrations made Millicent feel comforted. "I was with Lavender Brown last year and she was always telling me what I was going wrong, and how horrible I always was. That doesn't do well for my self-esteem."

"That blows," she commented, after laughing a bit at his last comment. They had finally reached the hospital wing, and Ron kicked the doors in.

"Madam Pomfrey? I've got a fresh one for ya!" Ron yelled to the recesses of the wing. The patron came bustling in as Ron put her down on 'his' bed.

"Miss Bullstrode? What happened?" she asked as Ron put pillows under her foot and removed her school regulation shoe.

"I fell down the stairs," she said quietly, not wanting any more trouble if she got Greg in trouble.

"Well, you should consider yourself lucky," she said as she cast the necessary spells to properly diagnose the injury. "Mister Weasley doesn't give up his bed for just anyone."

"How charming," she teased Ron, who had pulled up a chair next to the bed and blushed the famous Weasley blush.

"I've got it from here Ronald," the elder witch said.

"Well, you've got to reset the bones, and I know it is better if you've got someone here to hold your hand. Too much experience with that, with Quidditch and all."

"Thank you, Weasley," Millicent said softly.

"Ron," he corrected.

"Millie," she said with like meaning. Ron grabber her hand and felt her lace her fingers with his. Madam Pomfrey said the bone alignment charm three times, one of each bone out of place. She squeezed Ron's hand so hard; it would have broken anyone else's. She screamed but held a small pillow to her face to muffle the sound.

After that whole ordeal was over, Millie got some pain potions, and was told that she had to stay here over night for the bones to properly heal. Ron stayed with her all the rest of the day, talking about anything and everything. They were more alike than they thought before, almost like kindred spirits.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron came back the next morning to walk her to class. They had almost all their classes together, with the exception of Herbology. He had explained to Harry, his girlfriend Hermione, Ginny, and her boyfriend Neville what had happened. They were skeptical but supportive of Ron's choices. By the end of the week, they were inseparable. They had lunch out by the lake one day when Ron broached the subject of a relationship.

"Would you like to sit at my table for dinner tonight?" he asked. If you sat at someone else's table, that meant that you were dating, so that was a very loaded question.

"No," she replied calmly.

"What?" Ron asked out of complete shock.

"I'd **love **to," she smirked. Ron's eyes lit up like a kid's would if they got everything they wanted on Christmas. He leaned in and put one hand on her cheek. Millie leaned into his hand, and sighed inwardly when his lips descended upon hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

20 years later…

"Melissa Charlotte Weasley, get your butt down here!" Ron called. "We're going to be late for the train!"

"Coming Dad!" she called as she ran down the long hallway, followed by her mother, carrying the newest edition to the Weasley family: Ronald Jr.

"Morning, Millie," he greeted her with a brief kiss on the lips. "The rest of the kids packed for the trip?"

"Yup, all waiting in the foyer for us," she replied, handing baby Ron to his father. Michelle Aster was a seventh year in Gryffindor, Quidditch captain and beater for the house team; Brandon Samuel was fifth year in Slytherin; Jessica Nicole was in her third year in Ravenclaw; now Melissa Charlotte was going off to Hogwarts. Ron and Millie had a feeling that she was going to be put in Hufflepuff; not that they cared. They were just a happily diverse little family.


End file.
